Weirdness: Tales of the Islands
Tales of the Islands ''', w skrócie '''Weirdness: TOTI to seria krótkich opowiadań, poprzedzających Weirdness: Sagę. W jej skład wchodzi pięć części, ułożonych chronologicznie (The Smoke Island, The Jungle Island, The Desert Island, The Rock Island, The Lake Island) i opowiadających o pięciu głównych bohaterach Sagi. Części The Smoke Island (Wyspa Dymu) Kerry, najstarszy syn Kaimy i Dariego, a także albinos, szkoli się na wojownika. Szkoli go Patrol Trzynasty, ale podczas jednego z obchodów młody Erebekr odłącza się, dostrzegając dziwne zwierzę w krzewach. W kłębach dymu nie tylko szybko przestaje widzieć zwierzę, ale i sam się gubi. Nauczony, jak znajdować drogę na Wyspie Dymu, sprawdza, gdzie ziemia jest wilgotna, i idzie za tym śladem, mając nadzieję, że dotrze do źródła którejś Watahy. Jednak znajduje nie źródło, a wielką połać wody, o której nigdy nie słyszał. Próbuje się napić - jest już wykończony - ale okazuje się, że woda jest słona. Słyszy nawoływania swojego Patrolu, więc biegnie w stronę głosów, ale nie może wyrzucić z głowy "słonego źródła", jak je w myślach nazywa. Kiedy po raz kolejny widzi dziwne zwierzę, pędzi za nim bez namysłu. Tym razem widzi je cały czas, rozpoznaje w nim istotę podobną do jego samego, ale czworonożną. Zwierzę prowadzi go do czegoś, czego również nie znał, czegoś, co unosi się na słonym źródle. Tam zupełnie rozpływa się w powietrzu, ale Kerry jest już zajęty konstrukcją na wodzie. Widzi, że jest stara, ale w środku są dobrze zachowane deski z wyrytymi napisami. Kerry, kiedy je czyta, zaczyna rozumieć, że "słone źródło" to w rzeczywistości Ocean, a pływająca po nim rzecz to łódź o nazwie Odkrywca I, i służyła do odkrywania Oceanu. Należała do dawnych Erebekrów. Orientuje się, że łódź jest dość mocno zniszczona, a na zapisanych deskach są instrukcje, jak ją naprawić. We śnie nawiedza go czworonożny zwierz, mówiąc, że Erebekr musi naprawić Odkrywcę I i wyruszyć nim na Ocean, ponieważ jest mu powierzona ważna misja. Na pytanie Kerry'ego, jaka to misja, zwierzę mówi mu tylko, że Wataha Przodków wskaże drogę. Następnego dnia zabiera się do reperowania łodzi, ale musi to utrzymywać w tajemnicy przed Watahą. Jego bracia, Heir i Mair, zaczynają się interesować, gdzie Kerry na tak długo znika. Młody Erebekr wie, że nie powinien mówić im o swoim odkryciu - Erebekry nie lubią nowości i podróży, pewnie zniszczyłyby Odkrywcę. Wtedy pojawia się zwierzę, które doprowadziło go do łodzi, i zmyla jego braci, więc Odkrywca dalej pozostaje tajemnicą. Po jakimś czasie łódź jest gotowa do drogi. Kerry wypływa na Ocean, a w snach widzi wiele zwierząt takich jak ten, którego widział na Wyspie Dymu, które idą przed jego statkiem i oświetlają jego drogę. W końcu przybija do Wyspy Dżungli, gdzie poznaje bardzo irytujące stworzenie i swoje przeznaczenie... The Jungle Island (Wyspa Dżungli) Ima bawi się ze swoim rodzeństwem w koronach drzew, kiedy dostrzega jasny błysk na ziemi. Zsuwa się tam i dostrzega istotę podobną do Ferekina, ale większą i wyprostowaną. Istota ta daje jej znak, aby za nią iść, a Ferekinka robi to bez zastanowienia. Próbuje złapać istotę, ale ta nagle znika, a Ima dostrzega, że znalazła się poza dżunglą, przy wielkiej wodzie. Woła swoje rodzeństwo, i zaczynają się zastanawiać, co to za woda. Postanawiają wrócić do wioski i popytać. Większość Ferekinów uważa, że maluchom poprzekręcało się w główkach, ale staruszek imieniem Wurmur opowiada im, że też kiedyś widział tę wodę. Był nad nią stwór, podobny do Ferekina, ale większy i dwunożny. Spał, więc Wurmur zabił go i zaniósł do wioski. Mieli dobrą kolację. Ima napomknęła, że ona też widziała tego stwora, i, że był taki jakby świetlisty. Wurmur stanowczo zaprzeczył, mówiąc, że to zwierzę nie świeciło. Ima i jej rodzeństwo, zawiedzeni, kładą się spać. We śnie Imę nawiedza ten sam duch, którego widziała, i mówi jej: Kiedy nadejdzie ciemna noc, przybędzie on. Wysłuchaj go, bo on to dom. Pomóc potrzeba naszemu światowi, A wy jesteście do tego zdolni. Znajdzie pięcioro Wysp, A z każdej ktoś musi wyjść. Ima, zdziwiona, pyta, kto przybędzie, ale dwunogi Ferekin mówi tylko, że będzie nią kierować Wioska Przodków. Potem Ferekinka się budzi. Coś ją powstrzymuje od opowiedzenia snu rodzeństwu. Po paru dniach, kiedy zbliża się noc, w którą nie ma gwiazd ani księżyca, a nawet Ferekiny chowają się do domków w obawie przed drapieżnikami, Ima, tknięta przeczuciem, wymyka się i idzie nad wodę. Spotyka tam dziwnego, jasnego stwora. Od razu zasypuje go potokiem słów, w tym mówi o dwunogim Ferekinie. Stwór odpowiada, że też widział świetlistą istotę, ale podobną do jego gatunku. Decydują, że słowa dwunogiego Ferekina nakazują im wyruszyć na Ocean i znaleźć jeszcze trzy inne Wyspy... The Desert Island (Wyspa Pustyni) Alre właśnie awansował na dowódcę oddziału i jest z tego bardzo dumny. Niemal od razu prowadzi oddział na polowanie. Napotykają burzę piaskową, a Alre, zanim zdąża się zakopać w piachu dla ochrony, widzi w zawierusze zwierzę podobne do Karjena, ale większe, bardziej masywne i jakby lśniące. Coś podpowiada Alremu, aby podejść do dziwnej istoty, ale ignoruje to uczucie i chowa się pod piasek. Potem, parę dni z rzędu widzi to samo zwierzę na pustyni, więc dla świętego spokoju wychodzi z miasteczka i szuka go. Spotyka je, ale ono nie daje się złapać, tylko pędzi przez pustynię, a Karjen za nim. W końcu znika, ale Alre jest już zajęty czym innym - wielką wodą, którą widzi przed sobą, a która zdaje się rozciągać aż po horyzont! To rzadki na pustyni widok, więc chce od razu polecieć z powrotem do miasteczka, ale najpierw próbuje wody - słona. Nie można jej pić. Zawiedziony Alre dostrzega, że już się ściemnia i nie zdąży wrócić do miasteczka przed zimną pustynną nocą, więc zasypia nad wodą. W jego śnie objawia mu się istota, którą widział, mówi mu, że ta woda to Ocean, i że jest mu przeznaczone podążać za stworzeniami, które nią przypłyną. Alre zmusza się do obudzenia, a kiedy wychodzi spod piachu, jest świt, a on dostrzega coś na wodzie. To coś zbliża się, aż widać już jego kształt, a na nim dwie sylwetki. Do brzegu przybija drewniana konstrukcja, z której wychodzą dwie istoty, które mówią Alremu o jego przeznaczeniu... The Rock Island (Wyspa Skał) Arra pozostaje w cieniu od początku swojego życia. Lubi wychodzić z Jaskini swojego plemienia i polować, albo po prostu wspinać się na Najwyższą Skałę i patrzeć na Ocean. Któregoś dnia, kiedy tak siedzi i patrzy na wodę, obok niego pojawia się srebrzysty Dajdal. Arra, w ogóle nie przestraszony, pyta, co to za jeden. Dajdal nie odpowiada, ale zeskakuje ze skały i staje na brzegu Oceanu, wskazując w dal. Zaintrygowany Arra schodzi do niego, ale Dajdal wtedy znika. Arra stwierdza, że zrobiło się ciemno, więc uznaje to za dobrą wymówkę, aby nie wracać do jaskini i nocuje w grocie niedaleko brzegu. Nad ranem znajduje go "znajomy", Feer, i szydzi z tego, że woli spać jak dzikie zwierzę, a nie jak cywilizowany Dajdal w Jaskini. Arra prosi go, żeby przestał, co zazwyczaj skutkuje, ale Feer nadal drwi z niego. W końcu, kiedy mówi, że mamusia nie nauczyła go, jak żyją Dajdale, Arra nie wytrzymuje i drapie go po twarzy, zostawiając mu blizny na oku. Przerażony i wściekły Feer ucieka do jaskini, a Arra wie, że zaraz będzie go ścigać połowa plemienia. Wspina się więc na Najwyższą Skałę, gdzie nikt go nie może dosięgnąć, i wypatruje niebezpieczeństwa. Ale kiedy przychodzą inne Dajdale, świetlista istota, którą widział wcześniej, zeskakuje na nich, a obok pojawia się jakby całe plemię. Odganiają napastników. Arra dziękuje im za to, a one mówią mu, że nadchodzą przyjaciele, a potem znikają. Wtedy do brzegu przybija statek z trzema istotami, które mówią mu coś, co może go wybawić od Wyspy Skał na zawsze... The Lake Island (Wyspa Jezior) Historia rozpoczyna się, kiedy Fiddi i Kiriana zbierają owoce dla swojego Jeziora. Kiedy wracają, Fiddi dostrzega coś między drzewami. To coś przypomina Maima, ale stojącego na dwóch nogach, większego i jakby lśniącego. Idzie za nim, nie zwracając uwagi na siostrę. Istota pije przy rzece, ale kiedy słyszy nadchodzącą Fiddi, wskakuje do niej i zaczyna płynąć. Maimka biegnie brzegiem, ale kiedy akurat stworzenie znika za zakrętem, wpada na nią Kiriana. Siostra ze śmiechem wrzuca ją do rzeki, chcąc się bawić. Fiddi próbuje płynąć za zaobserwowaną istotą, ale Kiriana wciąż jej przeszkadza. W końcu Maimki obie zaczynają się bawić. Kiedy wracają do Jeziora, Fiddi przypomina sobie o srebrzystym stworzeniu. Nie może przez nie zasnąć. W końcu, w środku nocy, wymyka się, aby go poszukać, jednak szybko gubi się w lesie. Co jakiś czas coś błyska jej między drzewami, ale kiedy idzie za tymi błyskami, tylko jeszcze bardziej zagłębia się w las. W końcu, zmęczona, zasypia. Budzi się w środku następnego dnia. Po chwili zaczyna rozumieć, że przed nią stoi świetlista istota, które daje jej znak, aby za nią iść. Wędrówka jest długa, ale w końcu docierają nad ogromne Jezioro. Istota wtedy odwraca się do Fiddi i przyciska jej szpon do czoła. Maimka natychmiast zasypia. Stworzenie pojawia się w jej śnie, mówiąc, że przypłyną tutaj tym wielkim Jeziorem (Oceanem) cztery istoty, które, razem z nią, są przeznaczone do wielkich celów. Potem dodaje, że prowadzić ją będzie Jezioro Przodków. Kiedy Fiddi się budzi, jest już wieczór, a na horyzoncie majaczy jakiś kształt. Kiedy przybija do brzegu, Miamka poznaje cztery istoty, którym los narzucił takie samo przeznaczenie... Ciekawostki * Przytoczone tutaj opisy są także w artykułach poszczególnych postaci, są także skrótem fabuły każdej części. * Nie istnieją jeszcze dokończone wersje części. * Jeśli chcecie, abym napisała pełną wersję Tales of the Islands, dajcie znać w komentarzach! Kategoria:Weirdness Kategoria:Aisha Niagaru 1 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Książki